A LEGO Christmas
by BlueJay026
Summary: It's time to celebrate Christmas! Join Emmet and his friends as they prepare for the upcoming holiday!
1. Chapter 1

It was a wintry afternoon. Outside the house, the snowflakes were falling fast, and inside the house, Finn was running towards the basement stairs even faster. After descending the first half of the flight, he threw a glance over his shoulder. "Dad, are you ready, yet?"

A few seconds later, his father appeared at the very top of the steps, a new box from the toy store in his hands. "Yes, Finn, I'm coming."

Finn nodded vigorously and hurried down the rest of the stairs. He hopped onto the floor of the basement and looked around at his father's vast LEGO collection. He could not help but smile as he gazed at the entire assortment of bricks, even if it had been for the thousandth time. The basement was like a wonderland of its own, a special gateway to Finn's imagination. This land of LEGOs never failed to bring new building ideas and exciting adventures to his mind.

"Did you get the other sets out, yet?" he asked his father, who had finally made it all the way down.

"I'm getting them right now," his father replied, striding past him. He set the package he was holding on the floor next to Middle Zealand.

Christmas Day was coming soon. That meant that it was time to start decorating. Of course decorating entailed his father stringing lights up around the house and putting a Christmas tree in their living room. Those decorations were always fun to set up, but Finn's favorite ones were down in the basement. Only during this time of year his dad set up the LEGO Christmas Village sets alongside his huge collection.

And this year, his dad was letting him help.

Finn's father knelt underneath Middle Zealand's shelf and pulled out more sets, all of them nearly in perfect condition. He piled them on and around the other box he had bought that morning. Finn stood a few feet behind, bouncing with barely-contained excitement.

"Which one should we start with first?" he asked.

His father observed all the boxes, then picked up the one that featured Santa's workshop. "How about this one?"

"Yeah, let's do that one!

His father smiled, then opened the box and pulled out the instructions. He then poured the pieces onto a vacant space of Middle Zealand's table, organizing them into piles by color.

"Can I build the sleigh?" Finn asked. "And the reindeer?"

"Sure. Do you need the instructions?"

Finn grinned proudly. "Nope!"

"Okay, you set to work on that. I'll start building the workshop."

They spent the next thirty minutes putting the set together. The minutes quickly turned into hours as they built all the other sets, as well as taking time to play out a few short stories with the minifigures. They stopped only once during the construction to have a snack, but returned to their activity immediately afterwards.

Only father and son occupied the house during this time. Finn's mother was at his grandmother's house, and she had taken his little sister with her. She had also planned to do some shopping after the visit, so they probably wouldn't be back until early evening. Finn was secretly glad; he savored the time that just he and his father spent together, doing the one thing they both loved: playing with LEGOs. Additionally, his sister wouldn't interrupt them, slow down their progress, or invade the cities with her Duplos.

Around four o' clock, they had completed all but one of the sets. The last one to build featured a large Christmas tree and a toyshop. It didn't take too long to assemble it, though. Just as Finn finished the construction of the building, his father drew his son's attention to the tree.

"Finn, would you like to do the honors?" he asked, showing him the star.

"Yeah!" Finn plucked the star from his father's hand and clicked it into place on top of the tree. "Finished!"

His father smiled. "Alright, nice work, son."

The two of them high-fived, and then took a few moments to admire their completed work of art: bright-colored bricks formed a carousel, bakeries, toys, and a workshop; crystal-like pieces made frozen lakes, windows, and tree decorations; colorful studs decorated the town with Christmas lights. The Christmas Village was so festive and cheerful! It saddened Finn that they would have to take everything down after Christmas, but he knew that was why building them once a year made the project extra special.

His father patted Finn's head, checked his watch, and then straightened up. "Well, I better start putting up the lights around the house. Do you want to come help?"

Finn glanced at him. "In a little bit; I want to play in here a little more, first."

"Okay. Have fun."

With that, his father headed towards the stairs and trekked up and out of the basement. After his father had left, Finn turned his attention to all the other parts of the collection, particularly the city where Emmet and his friends currently resided. He then looked over at the storage boxes filled with extra bricks, taking notice of the multi-colored studs and white pieces.

He suddenly got an idea.

The boy rushed over to the box and gathered his choice of bricks - a rainbow of studs, crystal-blue two-by-two plates, and a huge amount of white plates, among others. These he gathered into a small plastic bucket lying on the floor close by. Satisfied with his collected bounty, he headed straight for Bricksburg, an excited smile underneath his bright, creative eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Emmet opened his eyes. A broad smile stretched across his face as he threw off his dark blue blanket and silenced his alarm clock. Yawning, he leapt out of bed and stretched his arms up to the ceiling.

"Good morning, apartment! Good morning, ceiling! Good morning, floor!" He went over to the window and threw the shutters open. "Good morning, ci-"

His jaw dropped. Swirling through the air were sparkling white studs. And the streets, the tops of buildings, the cars - everything was covered in sleek sheets of white.

Emmet blinked a couple times and rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. He stared a little while at the sparkling city before him, comprehending. "It's snowing..." He gazed a few moments longer. And then his former smile returned, wider than before. "It's snowing!"

He closed the shutters quickly and ran to the bathroom. He finished showering and dressing in record time - thirteen seconds - and had snacked and was running out the door in seven more seconds.

Frosty air met his beaming face as soon as he bounded outside. Most of the citizens of Bricksburg were outside too, frozen in place, staring at the phenomenon happening all around them. A few, though, were already moving around and using the snow for their own form of amusement. For instance, Ice Cream Mike and Ice Cream Jo were collecting the falling flakes to create snow cones. A group of children were packing the piles of snow into balls and throwing them at each other. One person was busy building an entire army of snowmen in his front yard.

Soon, everyone else recovered from their momentary shock. Many of them went back inside to put on warmer clothing, then returned outside to chat with each other. Some wondered aloud what was going on, others expressed delight in the change of weather.

Emmet hurried down the sidewalk, waving at his neighbors as he zipped by. They happily returned his greetings, occasionally throwing in a comment or two about the snow. Emmet responded with brief remarks, glad to talk with his neighbors but too much in a hurry to stop and chat for long. He wanted to find his friends, whom he had earlier planned to meet with for breakfast that day, as quickly as possible. Hopefully the snow hadn't hindered their arrival.

The snow made running much more difficult than usual, so the construction worker soon had to pause to catch his breath. He stopped at an intersection, where he noticed a familiar face in the middle of the street. Because the traffic lights were broken - probably due to the snow - Good Cop was directing the cars this way and that. Unfortunately, it appeared that he was having a difficult time doing so.

Emmet waved at him. "Good morning, Good Cop!"

Good Cop looked at him, smiled, and waved back. "Hi, Emmet!"

One of the drivers must have mistaken the cop's wave as a signal to move, because they came forward while another car was turning. The startled cop leapt away in time to keep from getting hit, but not in time to avoid getting grazed. The two cars collided behind him as he fell face-first in the snow.

Emmet cringed. "Oops, sorry!"

When the police officer lifted his head, the construction worker saw, instead of a pair of rounded spectacles, a pair of cold, impenetrable silver shades. Bad Cop growled at him, got up, and furiously kicked the two cars - whose occupants had fortunately vacated - out of the street.

Emmet wisely chose to take a different route.

After pacing down a couple more blocks and turning a few street corners, Emmet found his friends in front of a small diner. There was Benny, wearing a new blue scarf and contentedly floating along with the gentle breeze. Unikitty was also wearing a scarf, this one with a rainbow design. Standing in between them, looking up at the sky, was the black-clad girl of his dreams. Her hood was pulled over her head.

"Hey, guys!" he cried to them, grinning.

The trio turned towards him. They all smiled and shouted some form of "Hi, Emmet!" back to him.

When he reached the group, Lucy met him with a warm embrace. When she pulled away, Emmet spent the brief pause to admire her bright-eyed, smiling face, which he longed to see every day.

"Lucy, what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," she admitted, shrugging. "It's never snowed in Bricksburg before!"

"But it's so pretty, isn't it?" Unikitty chimed, sparkles appearing in her large eyes. "It reminds me of vanilla ice cream!"

"I love the snow!" Benny commented, drifting back onto the ground. "I can use it to build snow-spaceships!"

Suddenly, Emmet heard a familiar, friendly moaning. His attention was drawn to the cloudy sky, where a white ghost holding a lollipop stick was floating down.

"It is I, Ghost Vitruvius," the figure announced. "Woo-ooo-oooo!"

"Hi, Vitruvius!" Emmet greeted.

"Hello, Emmet." He continued to descend until he was only a few bricks off the ground.

"Vitruvius, do you know what's happening?" the construction worker asked.

The ghost gestured to the sky with his staff. "It's snowing, my dear Emmet."

"Well...yes, but why?"

"Why, it's Christmas time."

"What? Already?"

"It's the month of December, dummy," came a deep, raspy voice.

Emmet whirled around and saw Batman hanging upside-down from the bannister of the restaurant, an unimpressed frown on his face.

"Hey, Batman!" Unikitty called, bounding a few studs closer to him. "How have you been?"

He shrugged. "Could be better."

When he added nothing else, Unikitty said, "What have you been up to? Fight any bad guys lately?"

"Nah; I already kicked all their butts a few months ago. I've been busy working a new song. I finished it this week."

"Ooh, really?" Her eyes shone like glistening pools. "I'd love to hear it! What's it called?"

"'Jingle Bells'."

Unikitty cocked her head at him, confusion written all over her face.

"But hasn't that song been written already?" Benny asked, one eye narrowed.

"Not my version of it," Batman replied, smirking slightly.

Emmet turned back to the wizard. "But it's never snowed before, even during Christmas time. Why is it snowing now?"

Vitruvius shrugged. "Perhaps the Man Upstairs just wanted to do something different this year."

Just then, the jumbotron built into a skyscraper towering high above the little shops flickered to life. On the screen was the grinning face of President Business.

"Hello, everybody!" he greeted, waving. "I have an important announcement to make: due to this totally unanticipated weather condition, we're having an important meeting in Downtown Bricksburg. It starts in about twenty seconds, so if you think you can make it, please come. If not, stay at home and watch it on tv. Alright? Good! Until then, ciao!"

With that, the screen shut off. Everyone looked at each other.

"Anyone interested in going?" Emmet asked.

They looked at each other again.

"I don't see why not," Benny finally said. "It might even be useful."

"Yeah," Batman replied sarcastically. "Maybe he'll teach us how to build snowmen or knit pretty sweaters."

"Ooh, that'd be so fun!" Unikitty squealed, earning a groan from Batman.

"Alright then," Emmet said. He started walking. "Let's go!"

Benny, Unikitty, and Lucy followed after him while both Vitruvius and Batman vanished elsewhere.

After the allotted twenty seconds, the group reached their destination. In the center of the downtown district a platform was set up, on which President Business stood. A large crowd had gathered below him, like a huge wave pushing up against the structure's brown bricks. They were shouting questions, most worried about transportation and work, others merely curious about the sudden weather change, and a few ill-tempered citizens threatening to riot if Octan didn't do something about the blocked roads soon enough.

The professional smile that President Business had worn on television had long-disappeared, replaced by a nerve-wracked cringe. He waved his arms repeatedly up and down in an attempt to calm the storm.

"Everybody, calm down!" he urged. "I know, this seems all new to you, but don't panic! The snow is not dangerous!"

A snowball smacked the president in the side of the face, briefly knocking him off balance. Most of the cold white substance slid off his face, and what was left of it was burned away by his fury.

"OKAY, WHO THREW THAT?! WAS IT YOU, PHIL?!" He pointed accusingly at a man wearing glasses. Then he pointed to the man holding a red coffee mug next to him. "OR WAS IT YOU, CHRIS?!"

Both of them shrugged, although Phil appeared to be holding back a wide smile that ached to explode across his face.

Business groaned in an exasperated sort of way, lifting a claw hand to his forehead as if to quell a headache. "Look, I'll get a few snow sweepers to clear all the streets. It will take some time, but it will get done, and all I'm asking is that you all be patient. Think you can do that?"

By this time, Emmet and his friends made it to the front of the crowd.

"Do you even have a snow sweeper?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, since it's never snowed before, why would you have one?" Phil added.

Business full-on glared at the two, looking like he was about to explode again. "Well, it wouldn't be that hard to get one, now would it?"

"So you don't have one," Chris concluded.

Emmet decided to intervene before the president lost it. Quickly, he raised his hand. "Don't worry, President Business! We can help you build one!"

When Business saw the construction worker, his countenance brightened with an elated smile. "Oh, Brickowski! I didn't even see you there!" He made a sweeping motion with his arm over the group of friends. "You see, everyone? We've got a talented team of Master Builders that could make a whole army of snow sweepers!" Momentarily quirking his brow, he asked them, "How long do you think it would take you to make, say, a dozen?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Lucy replied, grinning confidently. "Just give us a pile of bricks and we'll have a dozen sweepers in seconds!"

"Wonderful! I'll get some bricks to you right away! So don't worry, everyone," he turned back to the crowd, "with Brickowski's and his friends' help, we'll have all the streets cleared off before you know it! In the meantime, I'll organize the Octan Snow Emergency Committee. They will be in charge of the snow sweepers and the like. If you guys run into any other problems with the snow, they're the ones whom you will be able to give a call."

The people whispered in satisfaction. Business took a deep breath, relieved, then ran his claw hand down the paper on his podium. "Hmm... Well, that pretty much covers all I wanted to say. Are there any questions or concerns?"

"Uh, yeah, when are we gonna have the next election?" Phil inquired.

Business looked at him incredulously. "Alright, you know what, Phil? I'm just going to ignore you for the rest of this meeting."

Someone raised their concern about the possibility of the snow trapping them in their home, but Emmet soon lost interest and started daydreaming, particularly about Christmas. Faint recollections of Christmas memories rolled through his mind, though it was hard to differentiate between them. All of them looked very much the same. During Business' tyrannical reign, his Christmas Days were usually spent at home with Planty, watching movies and sipping hot chocolate, especially since all his construction worker pals seemed too busy with their own plans to visit him.

But this year was different. This year he had true friends. He smiled to himself, absolutely sure that this Christmas would be an amazing one.

So why not do something a little extra special this year?

Emmet tuned back into the conversation, which Business was neatly wrapping up. When he was finished, Emmet raised his hand.

Business immediately gave him his attention. "Yes, Brickowski?"

"I was just thinking that Christmas is coming soon, and that, well, in the past years, we haven't decorated that much for Christmas. I mean, I remember a couple wreathes on a few doors and some lights on a few houses here and there, but we haven't really done much. But I think it'd be a lot of fun if we did more. So... why don't we decorate the entire city this year? We can decorate our houses, workplaces, and even the trees, lampposts, mailboxes, and whatever else we can find!"

Business stared at him for a moment, then tapped a claw hand on the podium. "Well-"

"That's a great idea, Emmet!" Lucy exclaimed, eyes bright with anticipation of the proposed plan. "It would be a super fun project that everyone can pitch in on! We should do it!"

Unikitty did a little spin, sparkles flying all around her. "We could string up all sorts of pretty, colorful lights! And ornaments! And ribbons!"

A wave of agreement rippled through the crowd, small at first, then growing in intensity. Everyone chattered excitedly amongst each other, already coming up with their own ideas and shopping plans.

The president's face lit up with alarm, however. "Whoa, hold on! Wait a minute!" The crowd quieted slightly, enough that everyone could hear Business clearly. "Don't you know how much Christmas decorations cost? To even start getting just this avenue spiffied up, we would need at least three hundred dollars. And don't even get me started on the city park-"

"Oh, come on, President Business!" Unikitty begged, her eyes adopting a puppy-dog look. "It would be _sooooooooooo_ much fun!"

"Yeah, it would!" Benny affirmed, smiling enthusiastically. "It's a great idea; I say we do it!"

The crowd cheered.

"We'll decorate the city and make it super-duper PRETTY!" Unikitty declared, prompting the people to holler all the louder.

The president lifted his hands in protest, eyes narrowed with frustration. "Doesn't anyone care that city funds are negative six hundred dollars? We don't have the resources to undertake such a project like that!"

Batman suddenly appeared behind him, hanging upside-down. "Well, maybe if you hadn't decided to KraGle-ize everything, there would still be some money left."

Business turned around to shoot the Caped Crusader a glare, who only smirked back at him.

"Uh..." Emmet tapped his chin, thinking hard. "Well... what if everyone made their own contribution? I'm sure that if everyone chipped in a little bit, then funding wouldn't be a problem. Right everyone?" he asked, turning to the crowd.

The people shouted in the affirmative.

"Whatever you say, Special!" Phil yelled.

President Business looked down at the top of the podium, his brow creased in thought. After a few moments, he redirected his eyes to Emmet. "Alright, Brickowski. If everyone can take care of the decorations without city funding, I'll allow whatever kinds of Christmas decorations you choose on whatever public property you want."

A happy cheer erupted from the crowd.

Emmet gave the minifigure equivalent of a fist pump. "Awesome! Thanks, President Business!" He faced the citizens. "Alright, everybody! When this meeting is over, let's get started by grabbing some decorations and putting them up all over our houses and workplaces! Once we're done with that, we'll each contribute to decorating the rest of the city! We'll have Bricksburg ready for Christmas in no time!"


	3. Chapter 3

With a vibrant enthusiasm, everyone got to work spiffing up Bricksburg for Christmas. Bakers made treats with festive-colored shapes and icings and displayed them in their shop windows. Electricians and construction workers banded together to get some lights strung up on public buildings and wrapped around lampposts. All the Master Builders dispersed into the different groups to lend an extra claw hand wherever needed.

After he and his friends finished putting together the anticipated fleet of snow sweepers, Emmet returned home to get started with his own decorations. As was characteristic for him, he set about his task with a spirit of wholehearted eagerness. He didn't have a lot of decorations - just a few strands of colored lights and a wreath - but that didn't stop him from having fun. He smiled the entire time he placed the wreath over his door and hung the lights along the bannister of his window, even if that time was incredibly short.

When Emmet was finished decorating the outside of his apartment, he decided to see how everyone else was doing, and perhaps even venture to the hardware store to spruce up the interior of his home.

"I'll be right back, Planty!" he called to his houseplant from his doorway. "I'll see if I can find some ornaments and ribbons for you!"

Moments later, he stepped onto the sidewalk and started viewing. Most of his neighbors had already put up lights around their apartments. He smiled when he came to Mrs. Scratchen-Post's place. Her apartment was decorated similarly to his, except for the light-up cat displayed in the window.

"That looks great, Sherry!" he complimented as she came out her apartment door, a long line of orange-and-striped cats prancing behind her.

"Oh, thank you, Emmet!" the woman replied. She was wearing a purple knitted hat that matched all the other ones on her feline pets.

Emmet continued on, admiring all the décor already up in the city. It was amazing how quickly the citizens had already put up lights, wreathes, and even Christmas trees around their homes and jobs. Some got really creative, wrapping ribbons around parking meters, sticking light-up candy canes along their walkways, and throwing lights over their ordinary trees. He even heard Christmas music playing when he came to the shopping areas.

Just as he was passing the coffee shop, the door swung open. He saw Good Cop coming out, an air of weariness overcasting his face and a red coffee cup in his hand. The officer was heading in the opposite direction, oblivious to the construction worker.

Emmet wondered if he was sore from the incident earlier that morning. "Hey, Good Cop!"

Good Cop stopped, turned, and then smiled. "Hi, Emmet!"

Emmet approached him, suddenly feeling a little sheepish. "Hey, uh, sorry about earlier this morning! Are you okay? I saw that you got a bit grazed."

The kindly officer waved it off. "Oh no, I'm fine! Thank you for askin', though!" He sipped from his coffee and glanced at the shop. "I love all these Christmas decorations! They make the city look really festive!"

"Yeah, I'm glad that people really liked the idea! I didn't expect them to be this enthusiastic about it." Emmet paused. "So, are you doing anything special for Christmas this year?"

"Oh, well, I'll probably be goin' back to Smalltown to see my parents. We usually celebrate Christmas toge-" Good Cop stopped, suddenly distracted by something behind Emmet.

 _Switch._

"Hey!"

Bad Cop pushed Emmet aside and paced down the sidewalk towards his cruiser, where a certain superhero dressed in black stood close by.

A little too close, it seemed.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bad Cop yelled, running up to the Caped Crusader.

"Helping you decorate," Batman responded casually. He was about to click a holly-spotted wreath and a pair of antlers onto the front of the cop's car.

"Don't you even dare put that thing on my car," Bad Cop growled, pointing to the decorations in the hero's claw hands.

"Come on, Bad Cop, get into the Christmas spirit," Batman replied with a smirk. "I'm sure this wreath and these antlers would look great on this cruiser of yours. I can even get you a red nose."

"Not interested," the cop declined impatiently.

"Why not? These decorations would make any car appear more intimidating." His voice dripped with not-so-subtle sarcasm. "Perhaps you'd scare off more criminals with it."

"Then maybe you should put it on your Batmobile," the cop suggested sharply.

Batman merely smirked again, inching the decorations a few studs closer to the hood.

"Step away from my car!" Bad Cop demanded, forwarding a step threateningly closer.

"Or what, Bad Cop? Are you gonna arrest me?"

"I will if you touch my car!"

"Oh really?" Batman lifted his claw hand above the car's hood.

Even with his sunglasses on, Bad Cop looked like he really wanted to punch Batman in the face.

Emmet decided it would be a good idea to leave before the situation turned ugly. "Okay, I guess I'll be off now. See you guys later!"

When neither of the two crime-fighters responded, Emmet walked quickly away.

A few more turns later, Emmet finally arrived at the hardware store. To his slight disappointment, most of the Christmas decorations were already picked over, but he still found some things that he liked: a box of ornaments, a strand of white lights, and even some icicles that he could hang from the ceiling. After paying for the merchandise, he was off.

On his way home, he passed through Downtown Bricksburg, pleasantly surprised that it too was quite bright and cheery. He was especially surprised when he saw a huge tree being erected in front of the new Octan headquarters. And he was even more surprised to see that President Business was there, directing the whole thing.

As Emmet approached, he could hear the president shouting orders.

"No, no, no, more to the left...a little more...no, that's too far! Now you have to move it to the right again!" Business tapped his foot impatiently, brow furrowed, then motioned with his hands how much more the tree should be tilted. "That's it...a bit more...okay, stop! That's perfect!"

The construction workers up on the ladders both breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Wow, that looks awesome, you guys!" Emmet cried, stepping next to Business.

"Yes, it's just perfect, isn't it?" Business replied, looking much happier than before.

"When did this come?" Emmet asked, gesturing to the tree.

"Well," Business began, "since everyone was doing such a great job making the city look bright and cheery for Christmas, I decided that I too should make my own contribution. So after you and your friends finished all those snow sweepers, I went ahead and ordered this tree. It arrived just fifteen seconds ago. I even got the Octan employees to donate decorations."

"I can't wait to see it when it's decorated!" Emmet said. "I bet it'll look super pretty!"

"Well, now that we've got it straightened, we can-"

One of the construction workers slipped on their ladder and grabbed the tree for support, which caused it to lean a tad sideways.

Business scowled deeply. "Wally, you just moved and you just wrecked it. You WRECKED it!"

Wally smiled apologetically. "Sorry!"

"Now we have to start all over again!" Business complained, stamping his foot.

Just then, in the corner of his eye, Emmet saw Wyldstyle heading down Baseplate Drive. She was carrying a bunch of bags.

His feet took off before he even realized it, so he quickly called behind him, "I'll come see it again later! See you guys!"

Emmet rushed to the sidewalk and dashed around the corner. Lucy wasn't too far ahead, but she was walking quite fast.

"Lucy!" he cried. "Lucy! Wait up!"

She didn't hear him, so Emmet pushed himself to run faster and shout all the louder. He followed her as rapidly as he could, but she still kept a considerable distance ahead of him, especially since he tripped and fell a few times.

But he did eventually catch up to her. On the street where she lived, his shouts finally grabbed her attention. She turned around and saw him.

She greeted him as he came to a staggering stop. "Hey, Emmet!"

Emmet's lungs burned and ached, so he had to take a moment to regulate his breathing back to normal before he spoke again. "Hi, Lucy! Where are you heading?"

"Just back home to finish decorating. Did you decorate your place yet?"

"Yeah, I did. I just ran to the hardware store to get a few more things. How's it coming along with you? Did you put up a lot of lights?"

The corners of her rosy lips turned upwards. "I'll show you. Come on!"

Wyldstyle led him further down the street. When they reached her apartment, she pointed to its top section. Lights of emerald greens and dazzling reds zigzagged around her window, and a trio of eight-pointed stars shone right above it, the one in the center the largest and brightest. A glittering gold garland swirled around window bannister like stripes on a candy cane, and multicolored lights soared along the roof and descended down the sides of the apartment, connecting with the displays of the other residents.

"Those are really pretty!" Emmet complimented. "You did a great job!"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks, Emmet." She adjusted her grip on her shopping bags. "I'm all done with the outside, but I still need to decorate the inside. It shouldn't take too long, though."

"Hey, uh, need any help?" he asked. "I'm not busy right now, so I can stay."

"Sure, I'd love it if you stayed to help me."

Quickly, he devised another plan to spend even more time with her. "And then when we're all done with your apartment, do you wanna come over to my place and help me finish up? I'll make hot chocolate! With marshmallows and whipped cream!"

Chuckling, she took his free hand into hers. "That sounds great. I'd love to."

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I hope you don't mind that it's not done yet, even though Christmas is over. But even though Christmas is over, that doesn't mean you have to stop celebrating it.** **Christmas is about Christ, the Son of God, who came to earth to rescue us from our sins. When He died on a cross, He paid the penalty of our sins, and then He resurrected, showing that He has power over death. If** **you turn from your sins and ask Him to save you, you can celebrate what He's done all year long! (If you have any questions about this, feel free to ask!)**

 **"As it is written: 'There is no one righteous, not even one; there is no one who understands, no one who seeks God." (Romans 3:10-11)**

 **"For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life in Christ Jesus our Lord." (Romans 6:23)**

 **"For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life." (John 3:16)**

 **"If we confess our sins, he is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness." (1 John 1:9)**


End file.
